


bitches

by Gomo66



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Future, Human Derek Hale, Human Liam Dunbar, M/M, Magic, Slavery, Starving, Werewolf Scott, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Theo, huge divide between werewolfs and humans, human slaves, humans are not treated well, humans are the weaker species, non con, talking about abuse, werewolf dominant world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 00:18:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17570690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gomo66/pseuds/Gomo66
Summary: theo gets a new human scott and stiles work on making the perfect human.





	bitches

Theo chuckled as he walked into the town. If you could call it that, the slums were where humans were left to live, werewolfs got everything, humans got the scraps that they left them. They walked down the streets seeing kids run from him and some adults cower. He had an address of a human. He could have supported all of them at the house but he didn't care enough to deal with them. Besides, most of them would lead sad quick lives, he wanted one live long, all the early tests showed that this one would live longer. 300 years was long for a human, but his father was a werewolf, so genetic testing was easier on him, he also seemed to leach a bit of strength and power.

Theo stood at the house nodding. The swat team burst in searching the house. A minute later they brought out the teen. He struggled against the officers and actually got one arm free. Theo was there grabbing the boys dirt covered face. Holding him in place with the pure strength. 

"Stay still and I won't order them to kill everyone in that room" the boy bit his lip standing. Theo let the officers cuff him and they led him out of the slums. Once they were inside the wall that separated the human district from the werewolf district theo stripped out of the clothes he had wore. They were simple and he knew they old smell like human now. "Strip him"

"What?"

"Your filthy, you need to be cleaned, you shouldn't be worried, your property now" the boy looked down as his clothes were cut away. A rainfall shower system started covering theo and the boy. The guards bathed him while theo rubbed soap into the parts that were exposed to the public. He finished his shower much earlier than the boy. He was dressed when the naked boy was brought outside. The officers left him in the room with the werewolf. "You didn't think they'd follow us around forever, did you?"

"N-no"

"Nothing from that side comes to the wolf's side without being fully cleaned. You are now deemed clean enough" Theo smiled motioning to some clothes. "Go on, it's not a trick" the boy walked forward putting on the clothes. When he pulled the shirt over his head the werewolf moved and was next to him. 

"Agh" he stepped back. "What the hell?"

"Oh stop, and you need this still" the werewolf held out a collar.

"What?"

"I own you, you cost twenty dollars, because humans don't cost much more than that now, there are too many of your kind-, but you are mine now, come here" Theo stop there pointing to the ground. The boy complied biting his lip. "Don't be like that, I'm going to use you" theos fingers went to the boys mouth. "I am going to knot you, fill you up, and then go at you again, then I might beat your ass until your covered in bruises, just to laugh at how long you heal. You have no way out, no choice, you could try and kill yourself, but this collar would save you and then I will punish you again and again, until you learn. Now your name?"

"Liam dunbar" he looked down unable to meet the wolf's eyes. 

"You may address me as master, sir, or if your lost, use theo reakan" Theo moved attaching the collar to Liams neck. "Common boy, your hair needs to be cut, you should be presentable" Liam followed feeling his whole world turn around. As his hair was being cut liam bent over groaning in pain. "How long as it been since you've eaten?"

"F-five days" he forced himself up letting the werewolf finish cutting his hair. "There were people who needed it more than me" Theo rolled his eyes, humans were so hung up on giving, they gave their world away after awhile. 

"You can be fed soon" Theo pet the boys face, he paid money for a well built boy that would live long. Right now it was clear his body had been deteriorating to keep itself sustained. 

After his hair was cut theo led him outside. After a breath he looked over to theo. "There's a mile thick wall, and druids have their ways of forcing the air to be pure here" Theo looked as the car approached. "They should have your food" Theo looked over as liam bit his lip. Theo moved gripping boys shoulder. "If you behave I might keep you in one piece, understood?"

"Yes sir" Liam kept his eyes down. 

"Good" Liam could tell the collar was doing something, his head started feeling foggy, he still was able to do things but he just felt a bit wound up, stressed. "Breath" Liam realized he definitely needed to take a breath. "If your wondering, that feeling is your body being cleaned on the inside, it fixes your blood. You'll feel weird for the rest of the day" 

"What was wrong with my blood?"

"Nothing major, you live a healthy life, but now it's being pumped full of several drugs to rebuild your body as well, it's why your getting hungrier" Liam looked over and theo chuckled. "With this you'll outlive anyone out there." Theo motioned to the wall. "Even a life of servitude can be a fulfilling one." Theo pet his face getting a nodd. "Come" Theo opened the door. Liam looked over finding a tray of fires and chicken. It looked fried and greasy. Theo was on the other side in time to see Liams face scrunch up. "You can eat it. Your collar will keep you at the weight I have set for you, right now you need to build up." Theo motioned and liam sprang forward eating a handful of fries only to get pulled back. 

"Please-"

"Don't eat so fast, and don't eat like an animal. Relax, you'll get fed anytime your hungry" Liam nodded swallowing the bite looking back to the fries. This time he took a few, dipped them in some sause and then ate them. Theo leaned back happy. "I won't be throwing you back to the other side. Your mine now" his fingers went it Liams neck. Gently petting his newly trimmed hair as liam ate.

When they arrived at theos house Liams jaw dropped. The front porch was the size of where he lived.  When he was led to what would be his room when theo didn't want him he stood still in shock.

"It's not that big" Theo looked around the room. It fit a full sized bed and gave off a cozy feel"

"this was the size of where we lived" Theo sighed rolling his eyes." Then a shock went through Liams body. "Wha-" another shock this time he gasped in pain.

"I was hoping you wouldn't mention the other side, you humans get too nastolgic about this sort of thing. I guess I can get rid of those memories though" Liam looked up in shock and theo nodded. "Yeah, wiping your stupid little human brain is as easy as a press of a button. It's painful and not as elegant as a simple alpha claw to the back of the head, but I'm not an alpha" Theo tilted his head "I suppose you shouldn't be on the floor when you wake up" Theo moved picking up the convulsing boy. He placed a kiss on the boys cheek. "I'll be back in-" he looked down to his arm. The display in His arm lit up. "Twenty minutes" the clock ticking down was the last thing liam could remember. His first memory.


End file.
